


Conversations

by PresAlex



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage, TodHunter Moon Series - Angie Sage
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Communication, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Septimus is far too young for this, im not gr8 at writing violence but seps had....a childhood...., talking about feelings, the violence tag isnt for later? but like i think you can guess why it may be necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAlex
Summary: Ever since things have calmed down after the whole Oraton-Marr/Orm incident, Tod has noticed how overbearing and protective Septimus has been. On her day off, she talks to some of her tutor's friends and family to see if she can figure out why this might be. Learning about his life before he became the EOW is just a bonus in her opinion.





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> we didnt get a lot of interactions between tod and other characters or even between tod and sep. im here 2 fix this
> 
> also? starchaser takes place over the span of like 5 days? kid needs a break
> 
> this chapter is quite short but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tod hadn’t even been the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice for a full year before the incident with the Kraan. In fact, all within the year Tod had almost died a handful of times, found out her father was still alive, been kidnapped, rescued her best friend, saved all of magyk, and much more. She had been very preoccupied since becoming an apprentice.

It wasn’t until after everything with Oraton-Marr and the Orm had finally calmed down that she started to become restless. She had been too busy throughout the year to notice how her teacher seemed to get progressively protective with each of her adventures. He was of course always willing to allow her to travel through the ways to visit her friends and her father, but he had recently been trying to convince her to go with Marwick, Marcia or Benhira-Benhara Grula-Grula even though she was fully able to navigate the ways on her own. Some of the time she was grateful for the company– the incident with the Kraan had shaken her up enough to still be slightly scared of the ways.

Septimus had given her the day off since she had been spending most of her time studying and cleaning the pyramid library. She did, however, have to back to the wizard tower early the next day for another charms lesson with Rose and she didn’t want to have to go through the trouble of going through the ways back to her father when she just had to be back the next day. Tod desperately wanted to vent to someone, but both Oskar and Ferdie had just gone back to visit their family and wouldn’t be back for a number of days. Briefly, Tod considered visiting Dandra. She, however, quickly scrapped that idea since Dandra had been extremely busy lately, as the Knights of Knee had put a charm in the apprentice breakfast the day before leaving the majority of the wizard apprentices in the sick bay.

As she was running out of ideas, she spied Marcia walking down wizard way. If anyone knew why Septimus was acting like, it would have to be her. Tod set of after Marcia who was walking down the street slowly enjoying the day. She quickly caught up, matching her stride with the woman.  


“Hello Tod, Did Septimus give you the day off?” Marcia said smiling down at her.

“Yes, he did. Ferdie and Oskar are both back home though so I was wondering if I could maybe spend the day with you? If it isn’t that much trouble that is,” Tod asked, embarrassment slightly colouring her tone.

“Of course you can. You’re always welcome, Tod”

“Thank you so much, Marcia,” Tod grinned.

The two chatted as they walked down wizard way. Marcia told Tod that she was on her way to meet up with Marcellus. As they neared the end of wizard way, Marcia directed them to a bench at the side of the road and sat them down.

“Alright. I can tell you have something on your mind. Marcia said. Tod looked down sheepishly, “What can I help you with?”

“I just had a question about Septimus that I thought you might be able to help me with” Tod sighed.

“Nothing you can ask him?” Marcia raised an eyebrow as Tod hesitated, “What trouble has he gotten into this time?”

“Oh! no trouble. I think? No, he’s just been so overprotective lately and I don’t know what to do…” Tod trailed off, “I never really realized it until now, but I don’t understand why he’s treating me like I’m so fragile”

Marcia hummed in understanding. Tod knew that Septimus was young when he became the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and she knew that Marcia was the ExtraOrdinary before him, but she’d never been told about his time as an apprentice. Maybe this was just how wizards treated their apprentices. Marcia began speaking after a moment of silence, derailing Tod’s train of thought.

“You know, when Septimus was your age he had been through a lot in his life. This may be something to talk about with him. I don’t want to overstep my boundaries here but I will say, before and during his apprenticeship, Septimus faced a lot of dangerous situations. I think he might just be trying to protect you so that you don’t have to deal with anything that he did as a child.” Marcia explained, “Since you have the rest of the day off though, it may be worth your time to talk to the Chief Hermetic Scribe. I’m sure you know it, but Septimus and Beetle grew up together. Those two have always been close” Marcia chuckled and shook her head, “I do suggest you talk to Septimus about your concerns next time you have the opportunity, though,”

Tod nodded and thanked her. The pair sat and talked for a few minutes more. When Marcia got up to leave for her get together with The Castle Alchemist, Tod thanked her again and headed back down wizard way to find the manuscriptorium.

**Author's Note:**

> find me over at @crykea ! :) ill update this when possible but this is ,,,this is gonna be angsty yall,,
> 
> i cant believe i almost had to write tod interacting with marcellus bc marcia just invited this child along on her Friend Date
> 
> i cant tell if this is ooc but i wrote this in one go and im posting wo editing so !


End file.
